


At Last.

by georgepoggers



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Airports, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, they cute or whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgepoggers/pseuds/georgepoggers
Summary: After countless years of waiting, Dream and George are finally together. In the flesh. And it's pretty amazing.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 361





	At Last.

**Author's Note:**

> The first story I wrote and people loved, hope u love it too <3 (again, was typed in the notes app, don't mind any incorrect grammar; no one proofread this!) follow me on twitter - @georgepoggers

dream waits nervously at the airport. he taps his foot to alleviate some of the anxiety.

today was the day. the day he was finally meeting his best friend in person. george. the one person he never thought he could care so much about. maybe even his soulmate.

dream stares down at his watch. 3:20. george should have landed at 3:15. he should be on his way. dreams breathing hitches and he looks up quickly to start scanning the area. he rocks back and forth on his feet. the nerves are rushing through his veins at full force.

george had never seen his face before. dream had always wanted it to be a surprise for when they meet up in person. and today was that day. dream wasnt a self conscious person by any means, but it was slightly anxiety inducing to know someone you have been friends with for so many years is about to finally know what you look like.

one final scan across the sea of faces. and then...

hes there. george. with his headphones wrapped around his neck, suitcase handle in his hand, as he looked around for a man with green eyes and dirty blonde hair. quite frankly, george had no idea who he was looking for exactly. he looked around aimlessly before he landed eyes on one person.

a man, with messy dirty blonde hair who looked a bit nervous. rocking on his feet. wearing a bright green hoodie and black jeans.

it was him. george didnt need to ask for confirmation. he knew that was dream. 

“dream..” george mumbled as he increased his pace and started to shove his way through the crowd. and then, there they were.

george had to tilt his head up a bit to look dream in the eyes due to their height different. they both took a moment to just bask in the fact that they were here, finally, face to face.

“dream.” george sighed out in relief as he raced forward and collected dream into a tight embrace. they stood there, holding each other for what felt like years, but was only a few seconds.

“hi george.” dream giggled out as he slowly unwrapped himself from georges arms. and at that point...

everything fell into place.


End file.
